PruCan Songs
by CartedOff
Summary: One-shots written from ideas created by hearing a song. Rating is subject to change! Prussia x Canada!
1. Guardian Angel

**AN- This is a collection of one-shots in which i pressed random on my Ipod and wrote using the song as an idea.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, or any songs mentioned.**

**Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

CANADA POV

I stood there watching as he strummed the guitar absent mindedly. Occasionally he'd pick up his pen to write something on the notebook lying on the bed in front of him. I saw him look up to peer out his window, and hid just in time for his red-eyed gaze passed over my window.

I glanced back at him to see if he'd gone back to what he was doing. When I saw that he had I sighed and pushed myself off of the wall. Glancing over again I saw that he was getting up; a moment later his younger brother entered the room. Though his window was shut I could still hear his booming voice that drifted through my open window. This evening was obviously going to be no different than the nights before it.

Well before I get to deep into everything I probably need to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Matthew Williams I'm 17 years old and the quietest and most invisible person that you probably wont meet and instead just look right through me. Well, unless hockeys involved, then I suggest not rooting for the opposing team. I have a pygmy polar bear that I swear can talk. Actually he's a normal polar bear; just he hasn't grown at all since I got him as a kid.

And who's this mysterious red-eyed neighbor? Well that's Gilbert, I'm not entirely sure how to say his last name much less spell it, so we'll leave it there. We've been neighbors since we were eight and had to move here with my cousins because my parents had died in a car crash. We'd become friends shortly after that, and about 3 years after that I realized I was in love with him. And for some reason he began to avoid me shortly after I made the discovery, so my confession has never made it past my thoughts and the occasional journal entry (It's not a diary, damn it). Taking one last look at the albino in the room next door I sighed. He probably didn't even remember me any longer, heck my aunt and cousin Alfred often forgot who I was.

I turned on my stereo to drown out my thoughts as they got more depressing with each new second. Not bothering to shut my window or curtains I began to strip from the clothes I'd worn to hockey practice earlier. I had just stripped off my top when my favorite song came on causing me to dance around shirtless and singing along at the top of my lungs. Really, it's more fun than you'd think; even with the very cold Canada air blowing in.

_"__ I don't know anything at all and I'm somebody else  
It could take years to find you, it could take years to find myself  
And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to see  
That I think it's time to break down these walls that we throw up_

Am I still breathing have I lost that feeling  
Am I made of glass 'cause you see right through me  
I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that  
I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today  
And even if everything goes wrong and we start to fall apart  
I will understand where you are, I will understand this by my-

_ "_

"Kesesesesese" I spun at the familiar laugh half expecting to see someone in Gilbert's room with him, instead he was completely alone in his room and leaning partially out of his window. "Nice moves you have there Matthew" he said with his usual smirk playing on his lips, humour lighting up his crimson eyes. This statement caused me to go a shade of red that rivaled his eyes. I faltered a bit at not being called by the nickname he'd given me all those years ago.

"Hello Gilbert. I...uh... hadn't realized you were there." my face became redder as his smirk grew. "Do you need something?" I asked trying to see why he'd miraculously remembered that I exist.

"Kesese, my awesome getting to you Vögelchen?" he asked as he grabbed something from his desk by the window and shoved it in his pocket before climbing out of his window and into the tree that separated our windows.

"More like your stupidity, eh" I reached out my window to help him into my room as if we were still in the routine of going through the tree to one another's house though it's been years.

"Not Awesome Spätz, not awesome" he whined as he climbed through the open sill. He stepped in and spun on his heel before flopping backwards onto my Canadian flag duvet. As he shifted around he caught a glimpse of the stuffed panda he'd gotten me on my birthday one year. "You still have Sir Awesome Panda? Sweet!" he said happily grabbing hold of the stuffed bear. I sighed and took the bear from his pale hands before opening my closet and tossing it inside onto my hockey gear, grabbing a shirt as I did so. I slipped on the shirt before turning back around, if I ever want a chance with him its best not to show my scrawny-ness too much.

"Seriously Gilbert, what do you want?" I said making my voice sound as annoyed and exasperated as I possibly could so that I didn't betray my excitement at having him talk to me. It also kept me from betraying my thoughts about how good he looked in his tight black wife-beater and the loose shorts that hung off his hips. He'd obviously not changed from his soccer practice clothing.

"Again with being un-awesome, Liebe. my awesome band has a gig this weekend and you better make sure that you're there and not un-awesomely late." he reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets before proceeding to shove them in my face.

"Maple! Okay, I'll go! But why are there two?" I asked spreading the tickets apart.

"One for you and one for your most un-awesome girlfriend or boyfriend" I sighed and thrust one of the tickets back at him.

"Don't need it then." I could of sworn I saw his eyes light up, I brushed it off as a trick of the light and wishful thinking on my part. He grinned before we heard his brother storm into his room across the way. He stuck his head out of the window and yelled for Gilbert.

"BRUDER! Stop trying to break into the Jones' and get your butt back over here!" I stuck my head out.

"n-no Ludwig he wasn't trying to break in, I let him in, eh!" I said stumbling over my words, Ludwig is freaking scary when mad. He jumped back in surprise at me. Gilbert obviously laughed at my disdain and then began climbing through my window back to his own.

"Kesesesesese! Bye-bye, Liebe!" he quickly scrambled past his brother, who looked multiple times more shocked than when I had appeared from supposed thin air.

"What does that even mean, eh?!" I yelled after him; he'd been calling me weird things the entire time. Ludwig gave me a sympathetic look before Gilbert had managed to slam the window shut and cover it with his curtains. Even through that I could hear muffled sounds of the brothers yelling in German. I sighed and thought about looking up all the things that Gilbert had called me today. Deciding against doing so I shut my curtains and finished changing, thinking about what I'd wear to the show this weekend. Maybe I'd call my other cousin Francis to help me decide... actually no, I'd probably end up being subject to his wandering hands and inappropriate clothing choices again.

PRUSSIA POV

"Is he here yet?" I asked my band mate and long time best friend Francis, he also just so happened to be the cousin of the guy I've been in love with since I turned twelve.

"Be patient mon ami!" he glanced back into the crowd in area we'd be performing. i whined at him in my nervousness. "Are you nervous?" he asked, raising a perfectly French sculpted eyebrow. It was the complete opposite of the ones that Englishman he'd been lusting after forever had.

"NO! Awesome does not get nervous!" I said, denying his accusations.

"Ah! I found Mon petite Mathieu!" I quickly ran to the curtain to catch a glimpse of him. He wore black jeans that were obviously faded and torn in some places, they hung off his hips in a very baggy fashion and seemed as though it fit just snug enough that he wouldn't need a belt to hold them up. He also wore a red short sleeved hoodie that he left unzipped over a black t-shirt that advertised his favorite band 'Trapt'. His hair was pulled back in to a pony-tail hiding how his hair normally framed his face when it was let free. Well I think it's his favorite band seeing as whenever he's home it's all I hear blaring from his open window. I saw him glance to the stage and ducked back behind the dark curtains. I leaned against the brick wall next to the curtains edge, and hit my head against it softly so that I didn't get any un-awesome brain hemorrhaging.

"What if he thinks I'm some un-awesome creep, or gets the wrong idea about who the song is for?" I said before turning my head to face Francis as he brushed the already non-existent wrinkles from his clothes.

"He won't, I promise Mon ami" Francis stated before Antonio came rushing in to let them know that they were on in a minute. "Antonio, Mon Cher, what is this? honhonhon" Francis laughed as he tugged a bit on the Spaniards collar to reveal an already forming hickey.

"Lovi did it! He said not to say anything, but I don't really know why..." he trailed off happily. Antonio's easy smile grew when he remembered something that'd happened just before Lovino had pushed him away and told him to join potato bastard number two and wine bastard. "Lovi said he'd be with the 'Maple Bastard' after the show. Gilbo, mi amigo, isn't he the guy that you always talk about?" Antonio asked, I faintly recalled Lovino calling Matthew that. In fact all the years that I wasn't talking to Matt, Lovino was my way of seeing how he was on a regular basis besides his quick glances across the way when we were home at the same time.

"Yeah" my nervousness slipped away as the backstage crew informed them that they needed to take their places to begin.

"I'd like to introduce the BAD TOUCH TRIO" the bar owner had announced, this was the queue for us to begin.

After a few songs we deemed it enough to end our performance of the night

"Are you ready Gil?" Francis whispered from his post with the bass. I nodded in response and cleared my throat.

"Hey guys we're gonna end this after one final song. This goes out to Birdie, you know who you are." I switched out my guitar for an acoustic and began to strum the notes.

_"_ _When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

_"_

When the song ended I gave my farewells to the crowd, packed my instrument and began heading out the place to put my instruments away. On my way out I didn't see Matthew so I figured that maybe he left before he heard the song. I was praying that he hadn't left in disgust at my confession. I heard the noises from inside get louder for a brief moment, then quiet down a second later.

"Just making sure, but there isn't some other Birdie out there flying around right?" I spun at the question posed by that familiarly soft voice. His hair had fallen out of the pony-tail making his hair stick to the sweat on his temples that had been created by his dancing in an extremely crowded area.

"No, just you" my voice wasn't as gruff as usual due to my having been singing all night so far.

"Good" he approached me with a flushed face that i wasn't all to sure had come from just dancing. He leaned forward and placed an uncertain kiss on my lips before puling away to look at me. I growled a bit, I waited for years to do this! i leaned forward again and pressed our lips together moving them slowly so that i could give him further proof of my awesome love for him. This continued for a little bit longer before we had to pull away for air. We pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you" he whispered, the words didn't leave the small area we'd made between us. I leaned in once more to place a chaste kiss on his lips, I pulled away to tell him that i did too when the wolf whistles began from our friends.

"Eugh, I thought you had better taste than that Maple Bastard" Lovino said amongst the whistles. This caused Mattie's face to stop burning red and to laugh.

"You won't hold it against me right?" Mattie asked causing Lovino to scoff.

"At least you won't be talking about it all day like my stupid fratellino" we all laughed at this. The whistles died down and I whispered into my now lovers ear.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein hübsches Vögelchen."

**Review? PLEASE?!**


	2. The War Was In Colour

**AN- I'm BACK AGAIN! Also, I got a PM about my spelling of some words (like colour); I am American, but I was taught the British way of spelling some words. I don't own Hetalia, or the songs. Also, Madeline is Canada...**

**Song: The War Was In Colour by Carbon Leaf**

"Hey grandpa, what're these?" The little boy asked. His silvery blonde hair shining in the light that filtered through the attic window. He held up a box full of old, tattered black and white photos. Even without needing to look through them, he knew what they were; the beautiful cursive that indicated his wives penmanship said his name. These were the photo's he'd took way back when he was in the Prussian army, back when the world was at war with each other.

"Those are from when I was in the war" the child's eyes lit up in excitement as he began to rifle through the photos.

"REALLY?! Did you shoot anyone?" he asked his wonder and excitement lacing through his every word.

"Yes, now be careful. Those pictures are older than your dad!" he went over to the boy. "c'mon, if you give me the pictures then I'll tell you some stories. The small boy lifted the box up to his grandfather; he really wanted to know about the war. He'd heard from the older kids on the playground about a really big war that the whole world fought in. It sounded amazing! He skipped down the steps from the attic after his grandfather.

"Calm down dear!" his grandmother laughed, her once blonde hair was now almost as white as his grandfathers though her violet eyes matched those of the little boy rather than her husband's scarlet.

"Grandpa's going to tell me stories!" the boy yelled as he gave a wide toothed grin. His grandmother laughed again a she saw the box her husband held in his hand, his grin matching the smaller boys next to him.

"Okay, don't let him tell you too many stories." she continued to walk down the hall until he heard the door to the library open. At that she turned back so she could watch her family.

When she entered, she saw the two settling down next to the desk. Her husband looked through the photos and handing them to the younger boy. From what she could see he was taking extra care not to hand him photos of him or his friends from the war, none held the offensive mark.

"Do you have any pictures of you?" the boy asked, he wanted to know what his grandpa looked like in the war! The man sighed a bit and pulled out one of himself and his younger brother. The picture was one of them as they were saying good-bye to each other. Both men wore their newly pressed uniforms, the band around their arms was gray in the photo but the elder man saw it as the blood red from his memories. This photo didn't hold anything offensive. Gilbert's grin was wide as he had his arm slung around the younger boy's shoulders. The younger was taller and of a better build than his elder brother.

Gilbert could almost see the blonde hair and icy blue eyes set into a stoic expression. Those features should have saved the boy from any harm brought upon by his government. However, the next time Gilbert had seen the boy was in a hospital camp after the war. The two had only fought for a year before their country had surrendered, but they were both worn down. When Gilbert saw his brother he was surprised. The boy who had once been bigger than him was now very thin, he had a scar running down from his left eye – which was now a milky blue, rather than the icy colour he knew – and he had a triangle branded into his forearm directly above a set of numbers tattooed into his skin. He'd seen the brand enough times to know what it meant, and he was glad that the war was over now.

"Grandpa?" a small voice asked trying to get his attention. This caused the old man to shake away from his memories. "Who's this guy?" he pointed to Ludwig.

"That's West!" the boy looked at him in surprise at the mention of his great-uncle.

"Really? But where's his scar, and where's uncle Feli?" the boy looked at the photo, perhaps searching for the happy Italian man or maybe a scar on his uncle's face. Gilbert laughed.

"He didn't have the scar yet, he was in the war too. And that's where he met uncle Feli." Feliciano had the same brand on his arm, and that is what had pulled the two together when they were healing in the hospital. They were still together, even though Ludwig was still suffering from illnesses and memories from the war.

"Oh, where's grandma?" the boy asked and Gilbert pulled out a photo, It was of his wife's brother. The boy noticed this and questioned it. "That's not grandma! Who is that?" and Gilbert smiled.

"I didn't meet grandma until after the war" he said. "Do you want to hear that story?"

"YEAH!"

_~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK LINE! ~~~~~~~~~~HIS NAME IS AUGUSTUS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"FOUND ONE!" a deep southern American accented voice yelled near him. He tried to shift in the cold Russian snow. He could barely move.

"He is alive, da?" the familiar accent of a Russian man sent more shivers through his body than the blood stained snow did. He began screaming, pleading in choppy German for the Russian to kill him. He'd fought for his country, but they had turned on him and sent him to die in the losing Russian front. His government looked down upon Albino's, and this no doubt was a sure fire way to get rid of them. Just as the man was about to oblige the screamed request.

"Ivan, don't. My sister can fix him; his government must have turned their backs on him. You know that's why he was sent into a lost battle." the southern voice said. The last thing Gilbert remembered before it went dark was the sensation of being lifted into the air by warm arms.

A few hours later he woke up warm and lying in a soft bed. There was the sound of movement to his side and he sprang from the bed and reached for his weapon. He found nothing, not even cloth. He realized he was naked, and that the sound had come from a tall blonde woman. His cheeks warmed as he blushed brighter than the woman was. He quickly grabbed the blanket from the bed, questioning her in German.

"_Who are you, miss?"_ the woman looked at him.

"I don't-" she started in English but could not finish for a tall blonde man in a American pilots uniform had entered the room. He looked a lot like the female, and he was obviously the older of the two.

"Do. You. Speak. e-ngli-shhh?" the man said slowly, as though Gilbert was some stupid child who couldn't understand a word. "Can. You. Understand. M-"

"Jab, I can. Dummkopf!" his accent drowned the English, making it nearly indecipherable.

"So kraut, why were ya out there dyin?" the woman gasped.

"ALFRED! Leave the poor man alone, he needs rest! And do you even know what a Kraut is?" she said, her voice was soft and sounded more like a false whisper making Gilbert wonder how she sounded when she _was_ whispering. She turned to Gilbert. "I'm so sorry. You're injured so please lay down. I promise that none of us will hurt you." she spoke softly and in a way that made Gilbert believe her. He sat down and leaned against the headboard, still not trusting either enough to go back to sleep. "Here I made you some soup. I would give you regular food but you're so malnourished that you would just throw it all up." she scooped up the soup and held it out to him to feed him. He realized that his hands were bandaged and she was probably doing this so he didn't injure them further.

He shook his head at her so she pulled the spoon back and sighed. "I didn't poison it, see." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a spoon, as if she'd expected this to happen. She slowly moved the spoon in front of him to inspect it for draining holes, he saw none. She scooped the spoon full and showed it to him so he saw the soup going into her mouth. She swallowed it and opened her mouth for him to see that it'd gone down. Why was she doing so much to relieve his suspicions? He let her feed him.

This routine kept up until a few weeks later when the Madeline – Gilbert had found out her name in one of the many times he'd spent hours talking to her as he lay healing in their makeshift office turned sick room. Though he still refused to utter a word to her brother unless it was German obscenities – decided to take him to the hospital to get checked on his healing progress. Once they were finally in the check up area he met the doctor that had apparently come to care for him the few days he was unconscious in the beginning.

"Ah sir, you're going to need to remove your shirt so I can see your wounds" the doctor said. He'd never been without a shirt or bandages on around Madeline. One of the men who'd come to help her during the day would always be the one to help change bandages. And even when she'd seen him naked that once, most of his body had been covered in thick gauze and bandaging. Now though all that was underneath his shirt was jagged scars from knives and scars that had been left by grazing bullets or fights. There were burn marks and marks from every battle he'd entered. He would have asked her to leave the room for a bit, but somehow the prospect of her having the chance to catch whatever sickness might be passed around outside the small sterile room was worse than the prospect of seeing her scared or disgusted face at his scars. So he slowly removed his shirt, careful because his wounds still pulsed with pain.

He glanced at her. He expected disgust in her eyes, or for her to be looking away. However she stared at him, stared at the pink lines that crisscrossed across his now visible torso. She stared at the already white lines from the older wounds. He couldn't see hate or disgust, just an unreadable emotion that he instinctually knew was not pity or a similar emotion.

"Ah, you are healing finely. Madeline you are doing a wonderful job at nourishing him, I can almost no longer see his ribcage." the doctor commented, she looked at him and they began speaking as Gilbert put his shirt back on. "He'll be fine when you two leave, it seems his brother is here and we can send him with when their father comes to get him." Madeline was leaving? He wouldn't get to see her anymore? By now Gilbert was pretty sure that the only reasons the nightmares had stayed at bay was because of this woman being in such close vicinity. He'd realised this one night when she'd gone to help at a nearby clinic throughout the night, he'd woken up in the early hours of the morning with pyajama shirt soaked with his nightmarish sweat.

"I feel so bad about needing to leave, if I could I'd stay and wait until he was completely healed" she said in reply.

"So why don't you?"Gilbert asked. She turned to see him now sitting in the chair she'd previously occupied. She sighed at him, her face softening slightly more than normal.

"My visa is expiring; the only way I'd be able to stay longer is to marry a citizen then after a year register to be a citizen." He stared at her before tilting his head sideways.

"Then marry me. It'd only be on paper and once you become a citizen we can divorce" he stated, though it was only to help her out he could feel the red hot blush rise to his cheeks.

"Oh no I couldn't, I couldn't bother you with such a – " she began, her own blush coating her features.

"Why not? It's not like I'm getting married to anyone else, people don't like albino's too much and besides; no woman is gonna want to be with a man coated in so many scars. Besides you saved my life and you've mentioned wanting to live here permanently before" Gilbert explained, and he was right. It'd always been a dream of Madeline's to live in Germany or France; even before the war. And right now it would be the easiest to become a citizen, what with the government rebuilding itself.

"You have to be absolutely sure it won't be a bother to you..." she bit her lip.

"Never." he said relieved, she would stay with him longer; even if it was only until she became legally able to be on her own.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"You and grandma didn't love each other when you got married?!" the little boy asked surprised. This made Gilbert laugh.

"Oh no, of course your grandma was in love with me! I'm to awesome not to be in love with at first sight!" he said laughing his strange hissing laughter. It stopped when a white teddy bear came flying at him from the doorway. His wife stood there rolling her eyes.

"Of course we loved each other; we just didn't know it until after we were married. And we still very much love each other." she crouched next to the boy on the floor and stage whispered to him. "Your grandpa said he was in love with me when he first saw me." The boy's eyes were wide.

"Really? Grandpa _lied?!_" the boy was surprised again. "How could you grandpa?! You can't lie! It's bad and mutti says you don't get to go to heaven if you lie!" the boy said. "Did you tell any truth?! Does grandma's mommy really see faeries? Does uncle Feli really not like wurst? Did Germany really win the Big War?" he asked loudly.

"You told him that Germany won?" Madeline asked incredulously.

"He just asked if your mom sees faeries, and you're worried about if I told him that we won the war?" he said in reply. "Because in my mind we did. Germany is a lot better than it was before, and we got the most awesome woman ever!" he said loudly before standing and kissing his wife.

"Vatti, what are you telling Little Fritz?" a booming voice came from the door. There stood a tall man with broad shoulders, blonde hair, and sparkling red eyes. He already knew the story that his son was re-accounting to his mother. "Go on out to the car with mutti so I can say bye to Opa" the man said, still attempting to slip German into his sons vocabulary though they lived in Canada now.

"How are you dear?" Madeline said crossing the room to her son who really looked almost like his namesake. "You're not working too much are you Alfred?" he laughed at her as she pat his ribcage before giving him a hug.

"Nien mutti. I'm fine. And I thought I asked you to teach him more German, not tell him how you and mutti met" the man tried saying sternly towards his father.

"Ja, ja. Next time." Gilbert went over to his son and hugged him. "See you soon." the couple watched as their son and his family pulled away from the drive. Gilbert wrapped his arms around his wife.

"The only good thing that came from that war is you." He pulled out an old black and white photo of their wedding day and another of him and his comrades.

**_Where to begin, __  
__let's start with the end.__  
__This black and white photo __  
__never captured my skin. _**

**_From the flash of a gun, __  
__to a soldier who's done.__  
__Trust me grandson, __  
__the war was in colour._**

**AN- I hope you liked it. I'm in the middle of writing another so I'll hopefully have that up soon. Also if you see a random, equal (=) sign that is due to my laptop not letting me use the comma and I didn't see it during editing.**

**"_In spirit I'm an albino man!" -CC (Prussia) on October 8, 2012_**

**_PS- I've had this ready to post since October 7th I just forgot I hadn't posted it yet, SORRY!_**


	3. Terminator Voice I'll Be Back

**AN- I AM SO SORRY! My grandma died, my uncle died, my dad is going to prison, and I'm a dual student which means I go to high school and college at the same time. AND I lost my password book and I have about as much memory as a dead goldfish so I knew none of my passwords for anything! However, I did write a bunch while I was lost so as soon as I type and edit all of it I'll be posting it. AGAIN I APOLOGIZE! I have 10 hand penned pages (10 individual pages covered front and back) for half of the next chapter. Please don't kill me! **

**This post will be removed once I get the next chapter up 6.6**


End file.
